


Haavoja

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Hän ei ollut pystynyt suojelemaan perhettään, sitä yhtä asiaa, joka merkitsi hänelle enemmän kuin hänen oma elämänsä. Miten hän saattoi kutsua itseään Voltronin paladiiniksi, koko universumin suojelijaksi, jos hän ei pystynyt pelastamaan edes omaa äitiään ja isäänsä?





	Haavoja

**Author's Note:**

> Uusi paritus korkattu! Okei, Hance oli vähäisessä roolissa sivuparituksena Maanantaidiskossa, mutta sitä nyt ei lasketa. Toivottavasti pidätte tästä!

Hunk lukittautui omaan huoneeseensa heti sairaalasiivestä päästyään. Hänellä oli raskas olo. Kaikki tuntui nykyään vaikealta ja merkityksettömältä sen jälkeen, kun hänen vanhempiensa pelastusoperaatio oli epäonnistunut. Kun  _Hunk_  oli epäonnistunut. Hän ei ollut pystynyt suojelemaan perhettään, sitä yhtä asiaa, joka merkitsi hänelle enemmän kuin hänen oma elämänsä. Miten hän saattoi kutsua itseään Voltronin paladiiniksi, koko universumin suojelijaksi, jos hän ei pystynyt pelastamaan edes omaa äitiään ja isäänsä?  
  
Hunkin päätä vaivasi kova jomotus ja galrasotilaan säteen raapaisemaa haavaa kirveli ikävästi. Lääkärit olivat joutuneet ompelemaan haavan umpeen, eivätkä kipulääkkeet vaikuttaneet auttavan. Hän oli ollut huolimaton kentällä, sen hän pystyi myöntämään. Pieleen menneen pelastusoperaation jälkeen hän ei ollut pystynyt keskittymään taisteluihin samalla tavalla kuin ennen. Hänen tiiminsäkin oli jo huomannut sen, kuten oli myös komentaja Holt. Jopa James Griffin oli moittinut häntä holtittomaksi – että hän oli vaaraksi tiimilleen ja koko tehtävälle.  
  
Hunk ei vain jaksanut enää välittää.  
  
Hän riisui kasarmin univormuntakin naulakkoon ja lysähti päätään pidellen sängylle. Hänen silmiensä takana poltteli, mutta hän ei itkenyt, vaikka olo oli surkeampi kuin aikoihin. Ehkä hän oli vain liian väsynyt.  
  
Hunk oli nähnyt sairaalasiivestä takaisin kävellessään Lancen vanhemmat. Hän oli hymyillyt heille kohteliaasti ohi kävellessään, vaikka heidän näkemisensä olikin tehnyt hänen olostaan entistä kurjemman. Hän tiesi, että oli typerää olla Lancelle niin kateellinen, mutta hän ei myöskään voinut itselleen mitään. Kaikki muut olivat löytäneet taas perheensä, mutta Hunk ei. Se oli epäreilua, niin hemmetin epäreilua. Hunk oli kyllä iloinen tiimiläistensä puolesta. Totta kai hän oli. Hän saattoi vain kuvitella, kuinka hyvältä tuntui nähdä taas vanhempansa ja halata heitä, tietää että he olivat turvassa, kertoa heille kuinka tärkeitä he olivat. Mutta muiden onnea sivusta katsellessaan Hunk tunsi olonsa vain yksinäisemmäksi ja yksinäisemmäksi. Eikä pelko siitä, että hänen vanhempansa kuolisivat heidän odotellessaan parempaa tilaisuutta hyökätä, jättänyt häntä rauhaan.  
  
Tuttu koputus havahdutti hänet. Hunk tiesi sen rytmistä kysymättäkin, kuka oven takana oli.  
  
 _"Hunk?"_  Lance huhuili oven takaa.  _"Oletko siellä, kamu?"_  
  
Hunk hieroi ohimoitaan. Totta puhuen hän kaipasi seuraa ja lohtua, mutta oven avaaminen tuntui siitäkin huolimatta mahdottomalta tehtävältä. Hän ei löytänyt energiaa nousta ylös sängyltä saati edes vastata Lancen huhuiluun. Hän halusi Lancen vierelleen, mutta samaan aikaan hän ei jaksannut enää pitää yllä maskia, jonka takana hän oli piilotellut viimeiset kolme päivää. Hän ei jaksanut enää esittää, että kaikki oli hyvin, mutta hän ei myöskään halunnut kuormittaa tiimiläisiään omilla murheillaan tilanteessa, joka aiheutti jokaiselle heistä jo valmiiksi huolta.  
  
 _"Hunk?"_  Lancen ääni särkyi keskeltä, eikä Hunk löytänyt enää rohkeutta esittää, ettei ollut paikalla. Hän nousi hitaasti ylös ja laahusti avaamaan oven. Lance tervehti häntä hymyllä, joka ei yltänyt kuitenkaan tämän silmiin asti.  
  
"Hei", Lance sanoi ja astui Hunkin ohi huoneeseen.  
  
"Hei", Hunk vastasi.  
  
Lance katseli ympärilleen. Hän vältteli Hunkin katsetta, Hunk tiesi. Lance teki niin silloin, kun hän yritti miettiä jotain sanottavaa vaikeissa tai tulenaroissa tilanteissa. Hunk tunsi huonoa omatuntoa siitä, että oli saanut Lancen tuntemaan olonsa niin vaikeaksi.  
  
"Miten kävi?" Lance viimein kysyi. "Se näytti aika läheltä piti -tilanteelta."  
  
Hunk istui takaisin sängylleen ja nakkasi olkapäitään. "Pintanaarmu", hän valehteli. Hän ei halunnut huolestuttaa Lancea turhaan. "Se paranee muutamassa päivässä."  
  
"Aijaa", Lance hymisi ja istuutui Hunkin viereen. Hän katsoi pitkään Hunkin hauiksen ympärille kieputettua sidettä. "Ne sanoivat, että sua jouduttiin ompelemaan", hän sanoi viimein.  
  
Varjo Hunkin kasvoilla syveni. Lance oli siis käynyt kysymässä häntä sairaalasiivestä. Tietenkin. "Anteeksi", hän mutisi häpeissään. "Ei ollut tarkoitus valehdella. Mä en vain halunnut huolestuttaa sua."  
  
Lance nyökkäsi. Hän ei näyttänyt loukkaantuneelta. He istuivat pitkään hiljaa ja tuijottelivat omia jalkojaan.  
  
"Oletko sä okei?" Lance kysyi. Hän kuulosti hermostuneelta.  
  
Hunk mietti pitkään vastaustaan. Hän ei halunnut huolestuttaa Lancea, ei toden totta halunnut. Hän tiesi, että tällä oli paljon omiakin murheita mielessään, eikä tämä tarvinnut yhtä hänen omistaan jonon jatkoksi. Toisaalta Hunk myös tiesi, ettei hän pystyisi huijaamaan Lancea. Hän voisi sepittää kokonaisen romaanin siitä, kuinka kaikki oli hyvin, mutta Lance näkisi joka tapauksessa hänen valheensa lävitse. Hunk huokaisi raskaasti ja hieroi taas ohimoitaan.  
  
"Mä haluan vain auttaa sua", Lance jatkoi, kun ei saanut Hunkilta vastausta.  
  
"Kai mulla on sitten vähän huono fiilis tästä kaikesta", Hunk mutisi ympäripyöreästi.  
  
"Sä olet ollut aika paljon omissa oloissasi sen jälkeen, kun me yritettiin pelastaa sun vanhemmat", Lance totesi.  
  
Hunk hymähti. Tietenkin Lance oli arvannut, mistä tämä kaikki johtui. Lance oli tarkkaavaisempi kuin antoi ymmärtää. "Te olette vain niin onnellisen näköisiä", hän sanoi hiljaa, "ja mä olen kyllä onnellinen teidän puolesta, mutta…" Hän pudisti päätään. "Mulla on vain kova ikävä mun omia vanhempiani. Mä tiedän, että te olette kaikki mun tukenani, mutta silti mulla on todella yksinäinen olo. On ollut siitä asti, kun me tultiin tänne."  
  
"Hunk", Lance huokaisi ja painoi kätensä Hunkin käden päälle.  
  
"Mulla on ennenkin ollut koti-ikävä", Hunk jatkoi ääni kireänä. Itku ei ollut enää kaukana. "Mutta nyt se tuntuu jotenkin pahemmalta. Ne oli niin lähellä, Lance. Ja mä epäonnistuin. Mä en pystynyt pelastamaan niitä."  
  
"Et sä epäonnistunut", Lance lohdutti ja puristi Hunkin kättä. "Me kyllä haetaan ne vielä takaisin. Sä näet ne vielä. Mä lupaan, että kaikki järjestyy."  
  
Hunk nojasi lähemmäs. "Niin kai sitten…" hän mutisi.  
  
Lance hymyili rohkaisevasti ja painoi kevyen suudelman Hunkin paljaalle olkapäälle. "Periaatteessahan sä kuulut jo meidänkin perheeseen", hän kuiskasi poskipäistä hieman punehtuen. "Me voitaisiin kertoa niille. Jos se on sulle okei."  
  
Hunk vastasi hieman ujostellen Lancen hymyyn. Ajatus siitä, että Lance esittelisi hänet viimein poikaystävänään vanhemmilleen tuntui hyvältä – ja samaan aikaan vähän pelottavaltakin. Heidän suhteensa oli muuttunut intiimimmäksi vasta vähän aikaa sitten ja he totuttelivat siihen vielä itsekin.  
  
"Odotetaan vielä", Hunk sanoi ja pussasi vuorostaan Lancen otsaa. "Kerrotaan sitten, kun munkin vanhemmat… Kun ne on…"  
  
Lance nyökkäsi. Hänen ei tarvinnut kuulla Hunkin lausetta loppuun. "Sovittu."  
  
"Kiitos." Hunk nosti Lancen leukaa ja suuteli tätä huulille. "Mulla on jo parempi olo."


End file.
